Dernier moment ( Almost Lover )
by JaLiiLove
Summary: Jane a tué John le Rouge. Il n'a plus que quelques minutes à passer avec Lisbon... OS !


_Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas oublié la fic "Sous le feu des caméras" et que je suis en retard ! :hontesurmoi: mais ça va bientôt arriver... Pour ce week-end, promis ! ^^ Alors, en attendant, voici un OS dont l'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup l'autre soir. Je me suis posé la question : "Comment la série pourrait-elle se finir ?" Et bien, voilà le genre de fin qui ne me décevrait pas. Evidemment, je ne dirait pas non à quelque chose de moins dramatique mais... Enfin bref :p_

_Elle n'est pas vraiment inspirée de la chanson "Almost Lover" de A Fine Franzy, mais... Cette musique est très belle et les paroles peuvent plus ou moins correspondre avec l'histoire. Elle manque juste d'un soupçon de désespoir. ( J'ai l'air un peu folle de dire ça). Vous pouvez toujours l'écouter pour voir ^^ Bon, j'arrête de blablater et bonne lecture ! _

Dernier moment

Il se trouvait dans un hangar délabré, à la sortie d'un village. Le hangar était bordé d'un grand bosquet, coupé par plusieurs chemins de pierre qui menaient à la rue. Il était 2h14 du matin, tout le monde dormait, sauf lui. Lui et son ennemi de toujours, enfin réunis dans ce hangar. C'était lui qui tenait l'arme, c'était lui qui avait toutes les cartes en main, cette fois, il en était absolument sûr.

Jane toisa l'homme du regard. Il était à sa merci, et pourtant, John le Rouge souriait d'un air malsain. L'arme était pointée sur lui, le doigt de Jane sur la gâchette. Ce jour était arrivé. Il hésita quand même un instant, mais l'image de sa famille déchirée lui revint en tête. Il appuya. Le coup sonore résonna dans le hangar. Il était à terre. Jane s'approcha. Il ne voulait pas le toucher, mais il y était obligé. Il vérifia son pouls. Aucun cœur ne battait. Il était mort.

Jane regarda quelques instants l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie, désormais privée de la sienne. L'homme qu'il avait traqué pendant 10 ans. L'homme qui l'avait fait devenir fou. Un seul homme, et maintenant plus rien. Et Jane ne ressentait pas la moindre émotion. Il ne ressentait pas de poids se retirer de sa poitrine, ni de fierté, ni de satisfaction, rien. John le Rouge n'était plus, et voilà. Fini. La tête étrangement vide, Jane sortit du hangar par derrière. Il ne voulait pas affronter la rue. C'est alors qu'un cri lui parvint.  
- JANE !  
Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Voilà Lisbon qui courait vers lui. Elle l'avait suivie, bien-sûr. Elle avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle avait entendu le coup de feu, et finalement, Jane était vivant. Mais à quel prix ? Avait-il vraiment… ?

En voyant la petite silhouette s'avancer dans le noir, Jane prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, et surtout des conséquences que ça engendrait. Il ne comptait pas nier les faits, ni fuir, ni même retarder son arrestation. Cela n'avait jamais été prévu. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. S'il lui restait quelques minutes de liberté avant que les policiers n'arrivent, il la voulait avec lui. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras. Il la serra. Puis elle se détacha et le regarda dans ses yeux, un regard qu'il put à peine supporter.  
-Jane, il… je vous en supplie,…  
-Je l'ai tué.  
Elle resta sous le choc quelques secondes, secouant la tête en le regardant, comme si elle n'y croyait pas.  
-Je suis désolé pour tout. Vous ne méritez pas cette fin. Et il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps, alors…  
Elle restait là, sans rien dire. C'est alors que le masque de Jane tomba. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Lisbon et l'embrassa comme si c'était la seule chose qui le maintenait encore en vie.  
Lisbon répondit à son baiser avec la même passion désespérée.  
Le baiser dura longtemps, chacun sachant que ce serait le seul et le dernier. Jane sentit les larmes de Lisbon couler sur son visage.  
Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait trop, les mots ne servaient à rien. Elle lui fit ressentir tout ce qu'elle contenait depuis des années, tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur : la tristesse, l'hésitation, l'amour, la peur insoutenable de le voir partir.

Et lui ne savait que penser. Si seulement ce baiser avait pu avoir lieu avant cette ultime rencontre avec John le Rouge… peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes. Ils entendirent les gyrophares au loin, ce qui resserra encore plus leur étreinte. Lisbon se fichait bien de ce qu'on penserait d'elle après ça. A contrecœur, ils finirent par se détacher. Jane plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lisbon. Il passa un doigt sur sa joue, pour chasser ses larmes.  
-Je suis tellement désolé… Je vous aime, Teresa.  
Lisbon lui prit la main sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, incapable de parler tellement les émotions l'envahissait. Les policiers arrivaient, criant des choses que ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendait. Elle lui serra la main une dernière fois. Jane caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce avant de lui lâcher doucement. Mais au moment où les policiers lui saisirent fermement les bras et lui passèrent violemment les menottes, il la regarda et se mit à se débattre.  
-LISBON ! NON !  
Il hurlait de ne pouvoir la toucher, il s'en voulait au plus profond de lui-même d'être passé à côté du bonheur.  
-LISBON ! Les policiers le maintenaient toujours, l'entraînant vers la voiture. Il ne quittait pas Lisbon des yeux. Le regard de celle-ci trahissait une intense tristesse, les larmes coulant toujours, mais elle ne bougea pas. Quelque part, cela voulait dire : « C'est vous qui l'avez voulu, Jane. Je ne peux plus rien y faire ». Alors Jane cessa de se débattre et entra dans la voiture sans la quitter du regard. Elle s'approcha de la vitre, essuya d'un geste ses larmes. Puis la voiture démarra. Il s'éloigna d'elle mais continua à la regarder. La voyant empreinte d'un si fort désespoir, il regretta ce qu'il avait fait. Elle valait cent fois mieux que ça. La voiture disparut à l'horizon et Lisbon ferma les yeux. « Goodbye, my hopeless dream. »


End file.
